


All roads lead to the same place

by Melody_Jade



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentinels had devastated the mutant population. But they had also brought him and Scott together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads lead to the same place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/gifts).



> I promise this fic has a happy ending.

* * *

 

This thing between him and Scott, it started not long after the Sentinels first appeared on the scene. Logan had left after Jean’s death, unable to stay at the school. He had not known where Scott went.

They only met again after Logan came back to help with the Sentinels. His interaction with Scott was stifled and awkward at first – they were so used to being rivals and hating each other that they were unused to treating each other differently, and Logan’s initial decision was just to avoid Scott as much as possible.

However, it turned out that he and Scott made a great team together, and more often than not, they found themselves standing back to back, the two of them fighting against a group of Sentinels while buying time for other mutants to escape.

Logan had always respected Scott’s fighting powress and trusted him to have his back, and vice versa. But gradually, as the months passed and the skirmishes with the Sentinels grew more frequent and intense, he realized that Scott was starting to become his preferred partner.

That was not to say that they became best buds of course. They still argued frequently over tactics, Logan preferring to fly by the seat of his pants while Scott always worked from a plan.

It was during one such argument, after Scott had yelled at Logan for being too reckless, and Logan had in turn accused him of being overly-cautious, that the tension between them had reached a breaking point. One moment they were in each other’s faces, glaring and shouting, and in the next they were furiously kissing, frantically tearing clothes off each other.

It was supposed to have been a one-time thing, a heat of the moment thing as Scott had said, but somehow, they never stopped.

They were as great a team as ever, and they still argued over tactics, but now all the aggression that always simmered between them had an outlet. A spectacularly good outlet.

And if they started to linger in each other’s beds after sex, or found themselves seeking each other out in between missions purely just for the other’s company, or had conversations that were about more than missions and tactics… well, neither of them were planning to acknowledge it.

And then they met up with Kitty again, and Logan was sent on one of the craziest missions he had ever been, to travel back in time and prevent the Sentinels from ever being designed.

He and Scott had glanced at each other, wordless, and Scott’s face had twisted in visible pain before he had adopted a neutral face, giving Logan a brief nod before leaving the room to stand guard outside with the rest.

There was no need for words to be said between them.

The Sentinels had devastated the mutant population. But they had also brought him and Scott together.

Should he succeed in this crazy time traveling mission, Logan knew what’s in the future for them.

* * *

One moment he was in 1973, drowning in the river, and in the next moment he was waking up in an unfamiliar bed, laughter and sunlight filtering in from the open windows. He got up, and in a daze, walked through the halls of a school that was so achingly familiar to him, seeing faces that he long thought lost.

He made his way to the Professor’s office, seeking answers, and saw a flash of red hair.

It was Jean, alive and well. Walking beside her, both of them laughing and smiling, was Scott.

Intermingled between the relief and joy he felt at seeing Jean alive again was that stabbing pain of seeing someone he loved, together with someone else instead. That was familiar.

But it wasn’t because of Jean, this time.

He spoke briefly with Jean, genuinely moved to see her again, but it was Scott whom Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Jean gave him a strange look as she walked away, no doubt wondering at his strange behavior, and he was left with Scott.

Logan took a deep breath, steeling himself to face a Scott that would once again be openly antagonistic toward him. He hadn’t realized until then, how much his relationship with Scott had changed in the previous timeline, how much camaraderie and sex had softened the rough edges of their interactions, and in that moment, he missed his Scott fiercely.

“Sorry I left this morning without you,” Scott was saying, and it took Logan a moment to focus on his words. “You were sleeping so soundly and wouldn’t wake up, and I didn’t want to be late for class again.”

“What?” Logan asked, not daring to believe what he had just heard, and everything that it implied.

Scott shook his head, exasperated. “Why do I even bother to talk to you before you have coffee? I have another class to go to, I’ll see you at lunch alright?” He casually stepped into Logan’s personal space, with the air of familiarity of someone who had done this a thousand times, giving Logan a brief but thorough kiss before walking away, leaving Logan staring behind him, breathless hope in his wake.

* * *

 


End file.
